Amor sin edad
by Isabella Pattinson Masen
Summary: El amor no tiene edad, da lo mismo cuantos años tenga cada uno. Solo importa cuanto se quieren, cuanto se aman y si estan dispuestos a luchar para que su amor perdure. ¿Sabran esto Edward y Bella? ¿Podran ellos contra todas las barreras que se interponen en su camino?.


**Declamet: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la drama es mía y esta prohibida la copia o revelación de este One-shots sin mi permiso.**

**Comentario de la autora:; Aqui esta mi tercer One-shots ¡espero les guste!.**

Amor sin edad...  
Creado por: Isabella Pattinson.  
El amor no tiene edad, da lo mismo cuantos años tenga cada uno. Solo importa cuanto se quieren, cuanto se aman y si estan dispuestos a luchar para que su amor perdure. ¿Sabran esto Edward y Bella? ¿Podran ellos contra todas las barreras que se interponen en su camino?.  
Narrador Omnisciente:  
En los Estados Unidos, en Washington existe un pequeño pue

blito llamado Forks. En esa insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier sitio de los Estados Unidos, su cielo siempre esta nublado y siempre se puede oir el cantar de la lluvia. Para Isabella Swan o más bien conocida como Bella, este pueblo es un infierno, ella prefiere el calor, el sol alumbrando los días siempre y el calor llenando su piel palida, pero para su desgracia donde se va a vivir con su padre, en Forks, no es asi. Bella era un adolescente de dieceis años a punto de cumplir los diecisiete, se mudaba a Forks con Charlie Swan, su padre, por que su madre habia muerto y Charlie queria volver al pueblo donde nació y conoció a Renee, la madre de Bella.  
Los dos iban en el automovil con un silencio incomodo, su relación siempre era así, jamás habian sido muy buenos para platicar entre ellos aunque se querian mucho, jamás habian sido buenos para hablar de sentimientos o decirse palabras cariñosas, a ellos solo les bastaba con saber que el uno y el otro estaban bien, pues eran muy timidos para hablar de sentimientos. Bella iba pensando como habia cambiado su vida, solo hace un año atras habia estado con su madre muy feliz de la vida en Florida, lugar en donde ella y sus padres vivian anteriormente, pero ahora su madre ya no iba a estar allí para ella, nunca más Bella va a poder escuchar sus bromas, o escuchar sus inmadureces, escucharla cantar en la ducha por las mañanas o escuchar su risa. Al pensar en esto, Bella se le oprimió el corazón de dolor, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se dió cuenta de lo cuanto que echaba de menos a su madre y lo mucho que la queria. Su madre para ella habia sido su mejor amiga, ya que Bella no era muy sociable que digamos, por eso su unica amiga era su madre, la que la aconsejaba siempre, la que siempre estaba allí para secarle sus lagrimas y la que siempre le daba su apoyo incondicional.  
Por su parte, Charlie iba preocupado por su hija. Para él su hija lo era todo, le preocupaba que su hija no superara la muerte de su esposa, le preocupaba que su hija sufriera con el cambio tan drastico de perder a su madre. Él, en si, sabia que no iba a ser facil para Bella superar la muerte de Reneé, pero esperaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el cambio de hambiente y lugar ayudara a su hija a superarlo de manera más rapida y así poder ser los dos felices de nuevo. Cuando llegaron a su nueva vivienda, se pusieron a observar la casa que desde ese día seria suya. La casa no era muy grande ni lujosa, pero tenia aspecto hogareño y de tranquilidad y paz total, solo tenia dos pisos de altura, dos ventanales medianos en la parte de enfrente. La casa de era de madera y pintada de un bonito color azul suave, como el cielo, tenia un porche bien espacioso y un bonito jardin lleno de flores de multiples colores un pasto verde y hermoso. Bella y Charlie suspiraron al mismo tiempo, luego los dos se largaron a reir y salieron rumbo a conocer su nueva casa por dentro. La casa en su interior tenia una pequeña escalera al lado de la entrada principal, una pequeña pero hogareña cocina con muebles de color amarillo, un pequeño salon con sillones de cuero negro y un televisor de pantalla plana. Padre e hija se pusieron a ordenar y amueblar la que seria la nueva casa de ellos...  
Al otro lado del pueblo de Forks, al lado de un frondoso bosque empinado, hay una moderna y lujosa casa. Su parte trasera consiste en una pared de vidrio que dejar ver el hermoso jardin floreado de la dueña de casa, su parte delantera en muy elegante y sofisticada con una entrada de dos puertas de vidrio. El interior de la casa en mucho más elegante, tiene una hermosa y gigantesca cocina americana con muebles de madera, su comedor esta ocupado por una grande mesa rectangular para nueve personas, su salon esta amueblado con grandes y elegantes sillones de cuero blanco, junto con una mesa de madera para salitas, al frente de la mesita hay un mueble lleno de DVDs y CDs, tambien ese mueble tiene un televisor de pantalla plana y de tamaño grande. Tambien al lado del salon hay una sofisticada escalera en forma de caracol, la casa tiene tres pisos de alto y sus pisos dos y tres estan llenos de habitaciones y salas con despachos o bibioteclas.  
Esta hermosa casa elegante es ocupada por la famosa familia Cullen, en la cual esta formada por el matrimonio de Carlisle Cullen, un doctor reconocido por todo el mundo, su pelo rubio resalta con sus ojos celestes, unos labios delgados y hermosos de color carmesí, tambien esta la señora Esme Cullen, una mujer con rostro en forma de corazón, con unos hermosos ojos verdes y labios carnosos. Los hijos de esa familia son estos; el mayor se llama Emmett Cullen, hombre alto y musculoso, ojos color gris y cabello corto,ondulado, nariz recta y simetrica pero perfecta, unos labios gruesos y hermosos con una sonrisa amigable todo el tiempo. El segundo hijo es Jasper Cullen, un chico alto, de pelo rubio, con ojos celestes como los de su padre, unos hermosos labios carnosos, mirada tierna y amigable. El tercer hijo es Edward Cullen, chico alto de pelo desordenado y rebelde de color cobrizo, unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, una perfecta neriz recta, unos perfectos labios carnosos y sabrosos que son deseados por miles de mujeres en el pueblo, su mirada para los desconocidos es dura pero para su familia es tierna y hermosa.  
Edward tiene 22 años de edad, en ese tiempo estaba soltero pues jamas se habia fijado en algunas mujeres, pero si mujeres se habia fijado en él, él no conocia hasta hora a la mujer que lo hechizara y lo dejara babeando de amor por ella. Edward pensaba que siempre iba a estar solo. El cuarto hijo es una mujer, se llama Rosalie Cullen, una mujer de cuerpo y curvas perfectas pero su unico detalle malo es que era fria como hielo, su mirada era amenazante y jamas ha sido tierna con nadie solo con su novio. Y el quinto y ultimo hijo es otra mujer llamada Alice Cullen, una chica bajita de pelo corto y azabache, ojos color verde como su madre y su personalidad era efusiva, alegre, cariñosa y adicta a las compras. Todos estos hijos son adoptados, aunque tengan caracteristicas de sus padres como los ojos o cosas asi, no son hijos biologicos y si tienen parecidos con Carlisle o Esme es solo coincidencia, por lo tanto ellos no era hermanos de sangre. Emmett y Rosalie estaban juntos y muy enamorados, sus padres no ponian objesion alguna por esa relacion como tambien no ponian objesion en la relacion de Jasper y Alice, el unico sin pareja era Edward.

Un día el destino de nuestros personajes de Bella y Edward se juntaron...  
Bella estaba entrando al instituto y se sentía cohibida, pues era la nueva y todos los pares de ojos en ese lugar se posaban en ella haciendola sentir mal. Edward por su parte llegaba igual que siempre, en su Volvo plateado mientras que su hermana Alice venia con su novio Jasper en su flamante Porsche amarillo con la palabra Turbo grabada. Emmett y Rosalie venian en el descapotable rojo de la rubia. Bella tratando de no escuchar los murmullos y los susurros que hablaban de ella, se pusó sus audifonos y escuchó la canción de los 100 Monkeys, su grupo favorito aunque tambien le gustaba la musica clasica como Debussy. Ella iba tan ensimismada en la musica, escuchando su canción favorita de su grupo favorito que sin darse cuenta comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de la musica mientras caminaba rumbo a su sala de clases, sin darse cuenta pasó por el lado de los Cullen.  
Emmett miró a esa chica de pelo castaño que iba escuchando musica y bailando, con cara de divertido. Jasper tambien la miró divertido y negó con la cabeza pensando que a su novia Alice le iba a gustar esa chica y se iba a hacer amiga de ella. Alice, en difinitiva, le encantó ver a Bella, le gustó su forma de vestirse, sus botas largas de taco alto, su pelo, Alice encontró que esa chica que era muy hermosa y que queria ser su amiga asi que se planteó en la mente que se le iba a acercar. Rosalie, por su parte, sintió una punzada de celos al ver a Bella, se sintió humillada pues pensó que esa chica era más bonita que ella y no le dedicó ni siquiera una mirada cuando pasó por su lado. Pero la reacción de Edward fue diferente a todas las demás, al ver a esa hermosa chica de pelo castaño, ojos marrón chocolate, labios carnosos y hermosos con una mirada tan tierna, tambien ver como sus graciles pasos andaban, como movia esas caderas tan pequeñas pero bonitas con una gracia infinita, él se quedó totalmente embobado con esa muchacha y su corazón solo al verla latió fuertemente contra su pecho. Edward se acercó a ella, pero como Bella estaba escuchando musica no lo vió e irremediablemente chocaron los dos, cayendo Bella encima de Edward y con sus rostros a escasos centrimetros. Bella no podia más de la vergueza, pero al mirar detalladamente a ese hombre que estaba debajo suyo no pudo evitar jadear por lo guapo que era, tenia un rebelde pelo cobrizo, con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, con unos delgados y bonitos labios color carmesí.  
Luego de ese fugaz encuentro nuestros personajes se siguieron viendo por harto tiempo, los Cullen se hicieron amigos de Bella y la ayudaron a superar lo de su madre. Bella se enteró que las Cullen eran estudiantes del instituto pero que los Cullen eran ayudantes de los profesores. Emmett llevaba una relación de hermanos con Bella, al igual que Jasper pues los dos la querian como una hermana y Bella los queria a ellos, Alice y Bella eran mejores amigas y la relación de Bella y Rosalie no era la mejor que digamos pero por lo menos nunca se peleaban o tenian algun problema. En cambio la relación de Edward y Bella iba de mejor a mucho mejor, los dos irremediablemente estaban enamorados del otro, ya que con el paso del tiempo los dos se conocian como la palma de su mano y a él le facinaba Bella, su forma de ser y que siempre lo sorprendiera, pero una parte de él estaba triste pues su padre le habia advertido que no podia tener una relación con Bella por la diferencia de edad, un profesor no podía enamorarse de una alumna y eso a Edward lo entristecia en el alma y cada vez que su amada trataba de acercarse mucho a él o lo abrazaba, él con el dolor de su alma la rechazaba. Bella tambien en parte sabia que el amor por su "profesor" era prohibido pero no podia evitar que su corazón latiera fuertemente contra su pecho cada vez que lo veía, o que se sonrojara cada ve que él la acariciaba, o que todo hilo de pensamiento se le fuera cada vez que el le sonreía con esa sonrisa de lado que ella tanto amaba. Bella se sentía mal ante el rechazo de Edward pero ella en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor pues no queria hacerse ilusiones porque ella pensaba que Edward nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella pero que equivocaba estaba nuestra Bella, pues Edward la amaba con su vida.  
Asi pasaron un año y Bella se graduó del instituto feliz de que porfin sus años de estudio se terminaran y asi ella estudiar en Chicago literatura para ser una gran escritora, como ella queria pero tambien esto le dolía, le dolía irse y estar lejos de la familia Cullen que tanto ella queria, los iba a extrañar a horrores a ellos que hicieron su vida feliz despues de la muerte de su madre, iba a extrañar las bromas y carcajadas del grande oso Emmett, iba a extrañar la confianza, la traqulidad y los buenos consejos de Jasper. Iba a extrañar los brazos amorosos y las buenas palabras de Carlisle, iba a extrañar a la persona que fue como su segunda madre a Esme. Iba a extrañar las miradas de reproche, los malos comentarios de Rosalie hacia su persona, aunque no le gustaran mucho, iba a extrañar esos días en el mall o esa efusividad de su gran y mejor amiga Alice. Pero sobre todas las cosas, lo iba a extrañar a él, el dueño de su corazón y su alma, él que siempre la hace sonrojar tan solo con verlo, el que hace que su corazón se enloquesca, él que tanto ama ella, iba a extrañar a Edward, su unico y verdero amor. Edward por su parte estaba destrosado, sabía que su amor por Bella era prohibido pero la amaba con locura, él sabia que lo mejor era que su amada se fuera pero no queria dejarla ir, no queria perderse de sus sonrojos, de sus miradas que lo hacian olvidarse de todo y perder la cabeza, no queria perderse de sus suaves risas que eran musica para los oídos de él, no queria perderse de esas sonrisas calidas que ella le daba siempre y lo más importante de todo no queria perderla a ella. Solo hace unos meses atrás él habia compuesto una nana para su amada pero no sabia cuando iba a ser el día que se la pudiera tocar personalmente en piano.  
El día que Bella se fue a Chicago, Edward le declaró su amor antes de que ella se subiera al avión, él le dijo que la amaba con el alma y que no quería perderla. Bella no cabia de la felicidad que sentía, le dijo a él que tambien lo amaba con el alma y que nunca la iba a perder, que algun día sus caminos se juntarian y los dos serian felices. Edward y Bella se abrazaron fuertemente como despedida, diciendose lo mucho que se amaban y que algun día estarian juntos, incluso Edward rozó sus labios con los de ella en un suave beso para demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba y que siempre la iba a esperar, iba a esperar a que ella fuera lo suficiente mayor para tener una relación con el. Pasaron exactamente tres años donde los dos estaban envueltos en un sufrimiento total, él la queria ver, estrecharla contra su pecho y jamás soltarla, nunca dejó de amar a Bella y siempre la esperó, esperó el día en que se volvieran a encontrar. Él siempre se encerraba en su habitación, con suerte comía, bebía agua, trabajaba y dormía pero casi nunca hablaba, se sentia desolado y queria volver con su amada. Bella en Chicago estaba peor, se sentía sola, desesperada por ver a Edward, abrazarlo, besarlo y nunca soltarlo, casi no comía, trabajaba pero con pocas ganas y casi no dormia pues siempre tenia pesadillas con que Edward realice su vida al lado de otra mujer, porque aun seguia amandolo a pesar del tiempo. Ella se arrepentía de la desición que tomó en el pasado de esperar a que el destino la juntara con su amado, se arrepentia mucho y cada día sufria más.  
Pero un día por fin el destino de apiadó de ellos y quizo juntarlos, Bella se encontraba en una libreria en Chicago donde trabajaba su mejor amigo Jacob, quien a estado siempre enamorado de ella y trató de conquistarla pero ella muy amablemente le dijo que no podia estar con él pues amaba a otro, Bella estaba trabajando allí y colocando los libros en su lugar correspondiente mientras que su cabeza solo pensaba en Edward. El chico de pelos cobrizos, por su parte, andaba en Chicago buscando una libreria pues queria comprase un libro y queria comprar un libro que su pequeña hermana Alice le habia encargado, Edward sin saber entró a la misma libreria donde se encontraba Bella, caminó por los pasillos y se metió en el de romance, allí habia una chica de pelo castaño, vestida normalmente y que le daba la espalda pues estaba guardando libros. El corazón de él se removió violentamente mientras él se iba acercando a la chica, quien era Bella, pero ella no le habia escuchado por lo tanto no sabia que su amado estaba detras de ella.  
_Isabella Marie Swan_susurró Edward en el oído de la chica. Bella se asustó, pegó un gritito por el susto y por que reconoció esa aterciopelada voz que le hablaba, ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza.  
_Edward Anthony Cullen_murmuró Bella dandose la vuelta y el corazón le dió un brinco al ver a su amado en frente de ella. Seguia igual de guapo y hacia que Bella teniera las mismas reacciones de siempre, Edward pensó que Bella estaba más hermosa que nunca. Ella sin decir una palabra más, dejandose llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento, se tiró a los brazos de su amado y lo besó.  
_Lo siento tanto, mi vida. Lo siento, mi amor. Por favor perdoname_murmuraba Bella contra los labios de Edward llorando. De verdad ella se arrepentia de dejar Forks. Edward la abrazó de la cintura, sintiendose feliz por poder hacerlo sin que nadie lo mirara mal por estar con alguien mucho menor que ella, pues Bella habia madurado mucho y se veia de la misma edad que Edward.  
_No tengo nada que perdonarte. Le doy gracias a Dios por haberte encontrado. Te Amo_le dijo Edward aun besandola. Bella derramó mas lagrimas ante semejantes palabras tan hermosas.  
_Yo tambien, Te Amo_le respondió ella. Salieron los dos de la biblioteca tomados de la mano y muy felices. Inmediatamente se fueron a la casa de los Cullen y todos se alegraron mucho de ver de nuevo a Bella, incluso Rosalie que le pidio perdon a la pareja por su comportamiento y reconocio que habia extrañado mucho a Bella, pues la queria como a una hermana. Alice no cabia de la felicidad al igual que Jasper y Emmett, quienes abrazaron a Bella en un abrazo tipo sandwish, Carlisle y Esme se alegraron de recuperar a su hija, pues querian a la castaña como a una.  
En la noche Edward y Bella se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos, amandose en cuerpo y alma, entregando sus cuerpos al otro haciendo el amor. Los dos se amaron y acariciaron sus cuerpos con amor infinito, mientras se susurraban palabras de amor y se prometian jamas separase. Ahí ellos se dieron cuenta de error que habian cometido, jamas debieron separarse pues el amor de ellos era verdero, daba lo mismo sus diferencia de edades. Por que el amor que ellos dos se tenian, era un amor verdadero, un AMOR SIN EDAD.


End file.
